Christmas Treat
by Notemaker
Summary: RH and ROM will go on till about Dec 28th or maybe New Year depending on inspiration! Enjoy : and Merry Christmas x ps its M rated in later chapters suprise suprise!
1. Chapter 1

**ok the very very short first chapter of this fic...it is over 4000 words so far so ther is alot more coming :) its RH and RoM smut and love :) enjoy and R&R x

* * *

****December 23rd**

"Argh" Harry breathed in to the cup of coffee he had been nursing for the last half an hour. There was snow falling gently on the ground outside, people where hurrying past, pulling their scarfs closer to their necks, stuffing their hands in pockets, a few even wrestling with one to many shopping bags. Stupid people he thought, what was the point of Christmas? Over commercialised and over priced was what he saw of it. Maybe it was his lack of religion? Christmas was supposed to be a time for family he remembered some one telling him once, but with nether of his children in the same country and no wife he didn't really have a family to spend it with. He was still buying his children a gift, that's what he was supposed to be doing anyway. He had bought Grahams already but Catherine was giving him a little more trouble. He had left it too late now, they would never get to Tel Aviv and LA in time. He had left it late but only because he hadn't had time what with the 16 terrorist threats and the 32 people they had under surveillance, he had barely seen the light of day. There had been a small gap in his schedule in which he had managed to slope off to the bustling high street but was adamant he was going to return with every thing he needed.

He flicked through a few catalogues but really was at a loss of what to buy Catherine. He reached in to his pocket to find his mobile and dialled a number.

"Jo, I need a favour."

"OK Harry"

"What, if you had been in Tel Aviv for the last year, would you want for Christmas?"

"Well ah…"

"Ok thanks Jo Ill bear that in mind." Some thing from home Jo had said, but it didn't really give him any ideas…


	2. Chapter 2

**December 24th **

They never really had Christmas on the grid. There were usually too many threats to even consider a day off to spend with the family, but not this year. They had all seemed to clear jut in time. Harry had told every one to go home and enjoy the holidays but a few of the team were still there, tidying desks, finishing reports. Adam was closing a file and reaching for his coat, Malcolm was playing with a gadget that had just arrived, Ros was pretending to read a report while really watching the glee on Malcolm's face and Ruth was sat at her desk listening to a surveillance tape. Zaf and Jo, who had jumped at the chance to leave early, had tried their hardest to make the grid look festive. Jo had hung red and gold decorations and Zaf had stuck little bundles of mistletoe around the office. While he and Adam had quite enjoyed trapping unwilling victims a few very embarrassing situations had occurred. One such occurrence had happened last Monday afternoon after a particularly stressful morning. Ros and Malcolm had ended up under one such bundle, every one knew they were fond of each other but it wasn't until Ros turned a shade of red she didn't usually play host to and Malcolm walked straight into a wall, that the all realised how much of an attraction there had been. Harry had also found it slightly amusing at first but when Ruth was captured under a bunch, positioned right out side Harry's office, with a rather dashing junior officer, he failed to keep his jealousy at bay. After their disastrous date they had successfully avoided the mistletoe traps. She had also been avoiding him, but then he wasn't exactly innocent of this himself. He hated that they weren't as gooda friends as they had been.

Adam was wrapped up in his coat and with one last inspection of the grid, called out seasons greetings and left. That left just four of them, all single with no family to speak of. How sad the lives they lead, yet each were surprisingly happy about their situation. Harry felt a sudden urge to bring them all together, if they didn't have a family to celebrate with then colleagues, friends he corrected himself, would have to do. He picked up the receiver but before he could push the buttons there was a small bang and the whole grid went dark. After a couple of second the back up generators kicked in and the grid was bathed in an icy blue light. Ros had scurried across to Malcolm who was gently rubbing her back and Ruth had hugged a file to her chest. He forgot they weren't all as used to power failures as he was. Standing he knocked on the window and gestured for them all to come inside. Ros and Malcolm jumped apart, Ruth shuffled the file she had been holding and all slowly made their way into the warmth of his office. Malcolm first, who sat on the sofa, Ros next, who joined him and Ruth, who after hesitating slightly at the lack of seats, perched her self on the edge of Harry's desk.

"We might as well get comfortable, the pods wont work until the powers back up and as you know or eerie exercises we have no contact with the outside. I just hope not everyone else has left for the holidays already." Harry stated as he passed around some of Scotland's finest. They all thanked him and fell into easy small talk.

"Do you remember that EERIE exercise? I could have killed you, Harry, at the end of it. Worrying us all lie you did." Ruth scalded him, three years later.

"Ah, but we needed to test all your skills without the boss around to tell you what to do." He defended him self softly.

"Well that certainly worked. Oh and that robot you made was brilliant." Ruth had clearly enjoyed that day even if she was a little hostile towards Harry. He feared the hostility was more to do with recent events than the exercise.

"Yes. If only we could have goten it out side..." Malcolm said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm. So did anyone have plans for tonight? I don't think you'll be attending them if you did." Harry chuckled as all three of them shook their heads.

"Just feeding the cats. Oh, I'd almost forgotten. This time last year we were all on one of Colin's Booze Barges. Do you remember?" As soon as it left her mouth she regretted saying his name. The tension in the room had decidedly thickened once she stopped talking. Not knowing where to look Ros's gaze fell guiltily to the floor.

"This... This is going to be a long night. Ruth and I will go and see if there's any food left from the Christmas party last night."

"But...I..."

"Come Ruth" She followed obediently.

"Shit" She breathed once out side the door.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought. I think they need some time alone, to um... talk their future through. They were never going to tackle the subject unless it was forced upon them anyway."

"What do you mean? Talk their future through?"

"Oh they say love is blind Ruth but for you its just blinding. You're too wrapped up in your own feelings to notice other people in the same situation."

"I'm not sure how to take that Harry." She looked round. "Surely not those two?"

"Oh Ruth" Had she really been missing something between them? Sure they were awkward around each other but that was common practice around here. "Don't stare! They need some time alone, without prying eyes." He said as he gently lifted her chin away. She blushed slightly at the feel of skin on skin, however innocent or small. She looked up, so not to show her embarrassment and spotted the bunch of leaves and berries above her head. Harry followed her sight line, spying the mistletoe, he chuckled.

"Well its bad luck to leave a girl standing under mistletoe without a kiss."

"Harry..." Her voice wary, accusing even. He knew she was right so lent down and gently lifted her hand to his mouth. His lips lightly brushed her knuckles, leaving a tingle where they touched. He didn't break contact right away enjoying the feel of her soft skin on his lips. This was probably the most romantic moment of her life, and with a man she whom she was in love but not actually involved with. She opened her eyes with had automatically shut as his lips touched her, to see him gazing at her, looking for a reaction. By the smile on his face he hadn't been disappointed.

He walked, still holding her hand, in to the observation room. It was the only room on the whole grid with no windows.

"You do know there won't be any food in here, don't you?"

"Ruth for a spook you really do take a while to catch on. We all know, including those two that the only reason we have come in here is to leave them alone."

"Oh so we really are just leaving them alone? And were in here? Alone? Too?"

"Yes well helping other people does have its perks too. We're probably going to be here a while..." She jumped up on to the table and Harry sat in a chair unnervingly close to her. They didn't talk, they didn't need to, and just being in each others presence was thrilling. Harry's hand was laid on the table, Ruth's were propping her up. She could feel his fingers close to hers. She knew that if she wanted something to materialise between them that it was up to her. She had rejected him to many times that she was surprised he could still look at her. The next move had to be hers, however subtle. She shuffled slightly as if trying to get comfortable; she let her fingers gently brush over his. She left them there for a second then lifted her hand to where there should have been space between them but he had kept the contact, slowly entwining his fingers with hers. She turned letting their eyes connect. As if there was something written there she took his hand in hers and slipped off the table.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't know what stopped me before, I want you, I want to be with you." It sounded like a plea, she didn't mean it to be so helpless but she was. She was helplessly in love, in a situation where you don't know what the person will say. She was just a girl telling a boy she loved him, not knowing if he loves her back.

"I know Ruth" He said, kissing her, all her fears were erased. He stood and pushed her back on to the table. he drew away for their kiss and pushed her further back. Releasing his hand he slipped off one of her high healed red shoes, to reveal a delicate foot. he slipped the other off and placed them neatly on the floor. He ran one hand up her left leg pushing her skirt up with the other. His fingers so cold, running up her calf, over her knee and up round her thigh. Her breathing was already erratic as his fingers ventured higher, but they stopped just short of their destination.

"No Harry don't stop...Please" She moaned. He looked back up at her, her eyes were closed so he planed a long kiss on her mouth snaking his tongue over hers. She gently pushed his jacket off, removed his tie and started to undo his shirt buttons. They slipped away easily as if aiding her in her task. He pushed her skirt up so it was around her waist, as she made easy work of undoing his trousers. They slipped to the floor and he kicked them away before slipping her top over her head. Their eyes met again, hungry with anticipation.

"What about Ros and Malcolm?" Ruth breathed "What if they walk in?"

"I locked the door"

"Very presumptuous of you"

"Well you know me." Knowing he didn't just mean himself i that statement she giggled, wondering if she was indeed that predictable that easy to talk round. Not that they had talked much. He kissed her again, stopping her train of thought. He looked her up and down, taking in her body; she did the same to him, every curve, every scar, every colouring. Her hips were smaller than he imagined, but swallowed by those big skirts she could have been any size. He had a lot more war wounds than she had imagined, her eyes felt o his shoulder, she reached out and touched the bullet wound, painfully remembering that day. He took her hand and kissed her finger tips then let her hand drop. He made for her breasts slipping one out of her bra. He kissed her collar bone and worked deftly down towards her nipple. It was pink and lusciously colourful against her dark skin. He licked over it; wound round it sending shocked through her system. She tasted better than he could have imagined which he had many times, but had never believed they would actually happen. he worked his way back up to her mouth kissing her deeply this time. It was so thrilling, a release of something tied up, held back for so long. They stared into each others eyes as she leant back on the table. He moved her legs apart and slipped her knickers to the side. He entered her painfully slowly, revelling in the look that flashed onto her face. He started t thrust slowly at first to get used to the feeling he had wished for for so long. He soon picked up pace, becoming quite rough, after waiting so long they were hungry for each other, and desperate to fulfil the others fantasy.

Ros and Malcolm were still sat in Harry's office, their small talk now flowing after a short awkward conversation in which Ros actually apologised for how her father had treated Colin. She had not been part of that, if she had known he would kill an innocent man she would have done all she could to stop him. Malcolm, though still angry, could see she was telling him the truth; there was an honesty in her eyes he had never witnessed before in her before.

_THUMP_

"What was that?" Malcolm asked with a look of fear on his face.

"I have no idea" Ros replied looking equally alarmed.

_THUMP_

"It sounds like bombs dropping, you don't think there's an attack do you?"

Ros looked around cautiously. Her eyes fell to the Forgery Suite doors. "No, I think it's more of a bomb shell"

_THUMP_

Malcolm followed her gaze. "That sly old dog. And he made out they were leaving us alone, all he wanted was Ruth..."

_THUMP_

"My god what are they doing in there?"

"I don't even want to know" Replied Ros "Is there a CD player in here?"

_THUMP_

"Yes I think so" Malcolm got up and pressed a switch on the wall, a steady classical tune filled the room, thankfully drowning out any bomb like noises. "Would the lady care to dance?"

He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She drew in close and he took her right hand in his, extending their arms. His other hand found its way to the small of her back and they began to sway gently, their eyes locked on each other, a mutual feeling of relief filled the room.

They danced through four tracks holding each other close, but as it drew to a close the room fell silent, the tell tale whirr of the CD player telling them the CD had finished. They just stood, however, in each others arms. Ros pulled him closer to her, gently, warily letting their lips connect, only to find the pressure recriprocted. Their fingers still entwined Malcolm caressed the back of her hand, his other hand making its was up her body to the back of her head. Their kiss was brief but fulfilling, it was over their first kiss and it was magical, not awkward like most were. She gently pressed her lips against him again, slowly snaking her tongue out parting his lips, his joined her, their kissed turned deeper more passionate and Ros gently walked backward to the sofa. As her knees hit it, she fell taking him with her, he landed to her side. Eventually Malcolm drew back, his hand caressing her cheek. She was suitably flushed, her features softer than he had seen them before, her eyes heavy obviously tired but she didn't want to sleep. He pulled her towards him, laying her head on his chest; she scooped her legs up next to her so she was almost lying. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Ros drifting in and out of sleep and Malcolm watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Very long winded and rushed at the end but I hope you enjoy it. R&R and enjoy x**

**P.s. Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

**December 25th **

Harry was fumbling around now, looking for his trousers. Ruth was still sat on the table, smiling, still enjoying the effects of her orgasm.

"I believe this is yours" Harry said throwing her top at her. She giggled and pointed to the corner.

"And I believe that's yours! I don't think I should have pointed it out though I was very much enjoying the sight of your bum in the air." He blushed as she said it and made his way over to the corner. Once decent he moved close to her again, reaching down to replace the shoes he had taken off her feet.

"You know this is the bit I usually hate. The getting dressed after sex bit." She snorted.

"Do it often do you?" He pressed his finger to her lips.

"But getting dressed when its after sex with you, I don't think I mind it. Now I know what's under all those flowing skirts and bulky jumpers."

"Hey! I'm not sure if that's sweet or slightly disturbing. "She said as she handed him his watch that had ended up on he desk some how. He looked at the time.

"I think we should go and wish the others a Happy Christmas."

"Its midnight already?"

"Ten past, I guess that saying is true. Time flies when you're having fun."

She giggled in her adorable little way and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you, I think this is the best Christmas I've had yet." he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through her lips.

"Shall we go and see the other two then?"

"Ok" She looked down at her self, pulled on her skirt then surveyed Harry, straightened his tie and said "Let's go".

She made for the door but he caught her hand and swirled her round and kissed her again.

"Now we can go."

Harry pulled the door open and Malcolm stirred from his thoughts. He turned to see Harry and Ruth walking back across the grid. Ruth was walking a few steps ahead, trying her hardest to keep the flush from her cheeks. Ros had fallen asleep in his arms, so as Harry slid the office door open he put his finger to is mouth, signalling to keep quiet. Ruth perched herself silently on Harry's desk again, this time noticeably closer than the last and Harry sunk back into his chair. Malcolm whispered as quietly as he could but still loud enough to make himself heard "No food in there then?" He had a lot of trouble keeping the smirk from his face. Ruth quickly reddened but Harry kept his cool. "We just thought we would come and wish you a Happy Christmas."

"Is it that time already?" Malcolm exclaimed in a whisper. "My my time does travel quickly when your um...enjoying your self."

"Exactly what we thought" Replied Harry giving Ruth a knowing look.

They sat in silence, Harry sipping scotch, Ruth reading a book she had produced from her bag and Malcolm watching Ros sleep.

At about 2am, Ros began to stir; she stifled a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. She had nestled her head in Malcolm's chest and focused on his face as she woke. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips, a smile spread across her face. "What a nice way to wake up." Malcolm just smiled back. Still oblivious to her returned colleagues she asked "Are those two still at it or had world war three stopped now?"

Harry almost choked on his scotch, Ruth flushed the same shade of red as the walls of Harry's office, Malcolm's jaw dropped and Ros sat bolt upright.

After composing himself Harry answered the question "No Rosalind your safe"

"I'm so...really...I didn't mean...shit...I didn't know you were there." None of them had seen Ros lost for words before. If Harry was honest it was quiet amusing, he couldn't help but let a little smile play across his lips.

"Evidently, it's alright, would you like another drink?" He asked.

"Um...yes ok... thanks Harry...um...Ruth..."

"I think ...I...um...need the uh... bathroom." Ruth was obviously more embarrassed than Harry, staring at the floor as she excused herself rapidly.

She walked straight in to the ladies toilets not even risking a glance back. "Shit" She kicked the toilet door causing it to swing back and bang against the wall. "Shit" she kicked it again "shit shit shit shit shit".

"God Ruth" she heard an apologetic voice behind her. Ruth turned, it was Ros. "I didn't mean, you know what I'm like, speaking before I think."

"No actually, I thought that was my trait" Ruth retorted. "yours is speaking your mind". Ros' gaze fell to the floor. She knew she should apologise but didn't want to break her habit for something as petty as this. If she was going to say "sorry" it would be for killing some one not for catching her boss and his rose tinted Ruth at it on the office desk.

"I take it that's your apology?" Ruth said after splashing her face with water and drying it off with a towel.

"No Ruth I'm.." she paused.

"Its fine Ros" She walked out, knowing she didn't want to hear it, but stopped in the door way. She turned on her heel a mischievous look glinting in her eye. "Malcolm seems to be having a very curious effect on you." It was Ros's turn to flush.

"What… What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't be silly Ros its plain as day how you feel about him and believe me denied love is bad almost as bad as not being loved at all, until its not denied any more." Ruth smiled as she said it thinking back to earlier. "I'm not saying do something drastic, letting things pan out can be just as exciting, just don't leave it too long to tell each other how you feel...oh then ...the its like...well i cant explain...its well amazing, its better than anything else I've felt before." She was lost in her little speech which was more for her own reassurance than Ros's.

"Wow you've really fallen for him haven't you?" Ros asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I think I have" Ruth couldn't hold her smile down any longer, the involuntary curve of lips etching across her face. She turned and this time left.

Ros inspected her self in the mirror. Her make up was still mostly in place and her hair, although slightly messed was presentable. Her lipstick however was far from perfect. The pink was smudged over her lips, she wiped it in vain, and they had all seen it before she ran after Ruth so why was she trying to disguise it now? She realised Ruth was right. She had changed since she had met Malcolm, not outwardly but inside, she was softening, she had made sure she didn't let it show. Keeping her cool calm exterior was what she did best, and usually keeping her job and her heart separate was the next, Malcolm however, seemed to be the only one who could get under her skin. She didn't know why, maybe his training? But maybe it was just him.

The rest of the night passed in much the same way as it had before Ros had woken up. Ruth carried on with her book and Harry sipped his scotch. Ros and Malcolm sat next to each other making light conversation.

Harry stood up and announced he would return soon. Ruth glanced at her watch 6am. She was getting tired now, her eyes blurring over the words so soon they all looked like they spelt Harry. She couldn't get him off her mind. She didn't expect him to be such a good lover, she felt a pang of jealousy at this thought, he had obviously had a lot of practice. She thought back to her past lovers, she had by no means been deprived in that area either but no one had pressed her buttons, so to speak, the way he did. She was obviously showing her thoughts more than she had realised when Ros said with one eye brow cocked. "Penny for your thoughts Ruth" She blushed and made her excuses to go and find Harry.

She found him making coffee in the staff kitchen. "I can't stand all this innuendo "

"What do you mean?" He asked with a smirk.

"From Ros, she keeps making snide comments all the time."

"I'm sure you'll cope, my lovely" He said pulling her towards him. "How about we give them something to talk about?" He swung her around and she squealed as he pinned her against the fridge. "Shhh they'll hear us" he said muffling her scream with a kiss.

"They already did by the looks of it" She giggled pointing to the door. There stood an open mouthed Malcolm and a flushed Ros. Harry didn't move he just laughed at the pair gawping, doing a very good impression of a pair of fish. Ruth also found it hard to suppress her giggles. Harry finally released her from his death grip and offered their audience a coffee. Both declined but still seemed unable to move. Harry turned to them "Look the forgery suite has a lock on the door, why don't you go and see if it works?"

"Harry" Ruth spluttered through a mouthful of coffee. Ros and Malcolm did another impression of fish before Ros pulled him away. "That Mr. Pearce was a little harsh."

"Harsh?"

"Yes harsh. What if they're not ready for that yet?"

"Well by the look of it Malcolm's not going to have much choice." She turned to see Ros pulling Malcolm in to the room by his tie. "Now can we get back to business?" He pushed her back up against the fridge crushing his lips to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Ros pulled Malcolm into her again. They were as close as they were when they had been dancing. She didn't kiss him, instead just gazed into his eyes; she was sort of asking his permission to carry on. His hands made their way to her waist and he gently placed his lips on hers. He didn't so much as kiss her but just press their lips together. He was shy and not really that experienced in this side of relationships. She took the lead. Pressing her lips to his and gently easing her mouth open, his followed suit and soon they were kissing as passionately as they had before. He was backed against the table, Ros stood between his legs. Her hands were running though his silky hair as they kissed. She didn't know how long they had been there, she had been lost in his kiss. Why was he affecting her like this? She drew back from the kiss and caressed his cheek. Their eyes met. His were soft and almost probing, hers glistening and open. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"More than." She said leaning back in to him. She hadn't expected for him to be the one asking for permission, because that's what that was, a question that had more meaning than it appeared. She moved her hands down his back and across his shoulders. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged it down before starting to unbutton her shirt, he did it slowly as they kissed, slowly exposing her white skin to his fingers. She gasped as his cold skin touched hers. "Sorry too cold?" he asked rubbing his hands together. She giggled.

"No, they're cold but I like that."

"Oh" he blushed and she kissed him again. He carried on eventually moving her shirt off her shoulders. He began to kiss his way down her neck and over her collar bone. No one had kissed her in this way, not sensually; usually sex was a frantic, heated, passionate event for her. She had to steal herself at that thought. They weren't having sex, not yet. Her breath caught as she felt him bit down on flesh. "Malcolm" she breathed. She hadn't realised he was so….so….she lost her thought as his hand skated over her stomach to cup her breast. He rose back up to meet her lips and she undid his shirt as he massaged. He shrugged it off and she undid his trousers. He let them fall. And shuddered at her hands on his legs, he followed the slight curve of her hips to her skirt finding the zip at the back; he tugged it down and pushed her skirt to the floor. He stepped back from her leaving his trousers in a pile and pulled her so their clothes lay in a pile by the table. He backed her against the wall and lifted her up, she curled her legs round his back, and felt him harden. She moved her underwear to the side with one hand, the other clinging to his neck and he slipped slowly inside her.

"Maybe you were right" Ruth said glancing at her watch.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Ros and Malcolm they've been in there a good few hours now."

"Must be having fun. What time is it?"

"Coming up to ten" She had been sleeping in Harry's arms on the sofa in his office. Tiredness had overcome her as they had chatted so he had let her lye, leaning on him, and get some sleep. She had woken and tidied her self up in the bathroom. He met her half way across the grid and they had sat at her work station, where she had done her makeup and hair. She at least felt slightly presentable now. They all looked terrible but she felt better. Harry was sat on her desk and pulled her up to meet his lips again. They were so soft; with each kiss she was surprised. For such a commanding man she expected him to be rougher. Mid-kiss they heard a sudden whirring noise and the grid became bathed in a soft yellow light. Ruth rubbed her eyes as she adjusted and they both whipped round as they heard the pods go. A young boy and his father appeared.

"Having fun?" Adam mocked with a light grin on his face.

"Uncle Harry" Wes shouted as he ran across the grid. Harry scooped him up in his arms.

"Now you shouldn't be here Master Carter! I don't believe you have a pass. How did you find us?" He asked Adam as he handed Wes to Ruth, who busied him with a pen and paper.

"Well, Wes here wanted to see his Uncle Harry, seemed to think you'd have a present from him. We got to your place about seven this morning and there was no answer, I got a little worried and tried to phone Malcolm to find out how to get in, you know….in case something was wrong. I couldn't get an answer from him either so called Ruth's house thinking she might have a key, nothing there either. Well by now I was wondering if you'd all gone away for the holiday and not told me. I gave Ros one last try to see if she had any ideas, when there was no answer there either I thought back to last night, remembered you were all still here when I left and thought you might all have decided to stay and work through. I rang here and it said the line wasn't available, now that only happens when something's drastically wrong so I came down. And here we are." Relayed Adam.

"Well now we know why you're a spook!" Harry said, taking in the story.

"Are Ros and Malcolm, here too?" Adam asked.

"Yes they're um..." He glanced over to the forgery suite just as the doors swung open. "there." He said very glad he didn't have to explain.

"What happened?" Asked Ros. "What are you doing here?"

Adam told his story again. "Well, we've got a turkey in the oven and no one to share it with, I'm sure there's enough for all of us to have a sandwich. Back to mine?" He asked. The others nodded and murmured about how hungry they where, before collecting their coats. Harry picked Wes up in one arm and asked him what Father Christmas had left, only to be told that he was being silly because Father Christmas didn't exist. Ruth chuckled before Harry glared at her and took her hand. Malcolm and Ros left together and Adam closely followed.

"So what did you lot do all night?" He asked. The others shared a knowing look and Ruth said something about whiskey and a good long chat. Some how Adam doubted that was all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
